The present invention relates to motor vehicles, particularly pick-up trucks and sport utility vehicle motor vehicles. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to an integrated mounting system for mounting the front bumper, recovery rings and a selectively deployable winch to the frame of the aforementioned type of motor vehicle.
Conventionally, bumpers are attached to the vehicle frame using a number of bolts and assorted brackets.
Recovery rings have become an essential part of an xe2x80x9coff-roadxe2x80x9d package for motor vehicles. Recovery rings are utilized as anchor points for towing or vehicle recovery in the event the vehicle has become immobilized by an untoward driving incident (for example being stuck in a ditch). In a typical installation, as depicted at FIG. 1, the recovery rings 110 are pivotally connected to respective brackets 112, which are, in turn, mounted to the left and right frame rails 114L, 114R of the vehicle frame 114.
Winches have been developed which are mechanically and electrically interfaced with a motor vehicle, for example to provide extrication from an immobilization caused by an untoward incident. Many experts advise motor vehicles that are used for off-road excursions be equipped with winches to provide self-recovery of the motor vehicle should an untoward event happen. The best location for a winch is the front of the motor vehicle.
As shown at FIG. 1, an improvement to motor vehicle winches 120 is the utilization of a trailer hitch attachment 122 therefor which permits the winch to be stowed when not in use and easily deployed when needed. In this regard, the winch has a stinger 124 which is received into the square receptacle 126 of the trailer hitch 122, and a pin 128 (held by a cotter pin 130) secures the placement of the stinger in the receptacle. Because winch strength can exceed recommended trailer hitch loads, the hitch utilized for winch purposes is usually more robust than a conventional trailer hitch. To accommodate the high loads that can be generated by winch operation, the trailer hitch is attached to the vehicle frame 114 via a special cross-member 132 which spans the left and right frame rails 114L, 114R. The attachment of the winch 120 is via various brackets and reinforcements at a central location of the cross-member 132, wherein the winch connects to the trailer hitch 122 at a location vertically below the bumper (not shown in FIG. 1 for clarity).
Problematically, the conventional trailer hitch winch attachment modality involves an excessive amount of weight associated with the cross-member and the bracketry, and a low ground clearance and approach anglexe2x80x94all of which contributing to reduced road performance of a motor vehicle so equipped.
Accordingly, what remains needed is to somehow integrate the bumper, recovery rings and winch mountings of a motor vehicle so as to thereby save weight and improve both the ground clearance and the winch approach angle.
The present invention is an integrated mounting system for mounting the bumper, recovery rings and a selectively removable winch to the frame of a motor vehicle, wherein the system saves weight and improves both the ground clearance and the winch approach angle as compared to conventional mounting modalities.
The integrated mounting system according to the present invention includes left and right mounting plates attached transversely to the front ends of the left and right frame rails of the motor vehicle frame wherein each mounting plate has a plate aperture, and left and right mounting brackets, each provided with a bracket aperture. The left and right mounting brackets each have a planar base and a clevis perpendicularly upstanding in relation to the base. Attachment holes are provided in each of the left and right mounting plates and mounting brackets. The front bumper also has a pair of bumper apertures and is also provided with attachment holes.
In operation, the left and right mounting plates are welded to the front end, respectively, of each of the left and right frame rails. Next, the rear surface of the front bumper is placed in abutting relation to the left and right mounting plates. The base of the left and right mounting brackets is placed in respective direct alignment with the left and right mounting plates in abutment of the front surface of the bumper. At this position, the plate, bracket and bumper apertures are aligned at each of the left and right frame rails, respectively. Bolts are now placed through the left and right mounting brackets, bumper and left and right mounting plates and nuts threadingly tightened thereunto, thereby simultaneously attaching to the motor vehicle frame the front bumper and mounts for recovery rings and a winch.
Next a recovery ring is attached to each clevis, using a bolt and nut combination, or a pin and cotter pin combination. In the event a winch is needed, the user removes a selected one of the recovery rings, and then places the stinger of the winch through the aligned bracket and plate apertures, and the bolt or pin of the recovery ring then placed through the clevis and a securement hole of the stinger to thereby hold the winch in place. The user then connects the winch to an electrical connection and thereupon actuates the winch as needed, as for example to recover the motor vehicle for an untoward driving incident. It will be noted that the winch is stabilized relative to the frame rail at which it is located via a slidable, yet snug fit between the stinger with the two aligned and spaced apart plate and bracket apertures. When completed, the winch is removed and again stored; and the recovery ring is then reinstalled.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an integrated mounting system for mounting the bumper, recovery rings and a selectively removable winch to the frame of a motor vehicle.
This and additional objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become clearer from the following specification of preferred embodiments.